


Safe and Sound

by hazelNuts



Series: Teen Wolf Bingo [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Hurt Isaac, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Multi, POV Allison, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 20:29:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5019337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelNuts/pseuds/hazelNuts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s been three days since the witch hit Isaac with the disorientation spell. Three days since Isaac ran into the preserve, dazed and scared. Three days of looking for their boyfriend, who left no trail for them to follow.</p>
<p>For Teen Wolf Polyamory Saturday: Allison & For Teen Wolf Bingo Prompt: Yellow</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe and Sound

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really bad at tagging. If you think I forgot any, please let me know in the comments.

It’s been three days since the witch hit Isaac with the disorientation spell. Three days since Isaac ran into the preserve, dazed and scared. Three days of looking for their boyfriend, who left no trail for them to follow.

Deaton told them the spell should wear off after a week, but they don’t have that long. The preserve is big, but borders on towns on all sides. And even if part of the land is private property, it’s very popular with hikers and campers. They can’t risk Isaac running into someone and hurting them.

Their first plan was to take him home and remove the spell, but they need Isaac’s anchor for that and nobody knows what it is. Allison asked him once, if it was still his dad. Isaac shook his head and he’d told her it changed a while ago, not elaborating on his new anchor.

‘Maybe it’s simply the pack,’ Allison says.

‘Could be. It is for a lot of shapeshifters,’ Lydia agrees.

They’ve paired up to look for their boyfriend and have been speculating about his anchor for the past hour. Their current plan is to get Isaac sedated, use a prisoner transport to get him to the high school, then lock him in the Hale vault until the curse wears off. Nobody is a fan of that plan, considering Isaac’s claustrophobia, but the other options were Eichen House or the dungeon under the old Hale house. The only way this plan doesn’t happen is if they figure out Isaac’s anchor before then.

‘Or maybe it’s home.’

‘Which one? Your place? Mine? He’s not at the apartment he shares with Derek enough for it to be that.’

‘Yeah. That’s true,’ Allison sighs.

There’s a rustling to their left, leafs crunch and twigs snap, Allison grips her tranquilizer gun a little tighter, ready to aim and shoot. She sees Lydia doing the same from the corner of her eye.

‘Isaac?’ Allison calls out, not raising her voice too much. She doesn’t want to spook him by shouting. ‘It’s just me and Lydia. We’ve been looking for you.’

Isaac shuffles out from behind a tree, his eyes focused on the ground, his head tilted, listening to their voices and heartbeats. Allison has a hard time not running up to him and wrapping him in her arms. Next to her, Lydia inhales sharply. Allison’s relief at seeing Isaac alive fades a little when she sees the state he’s in. Isaac’s clothes hang in tatters around him, leaves and twigs are stuck in his hair, smudges of dirt cover nearly every inch of exposed skin, and his hands are covered in what looks like blood. Whether it’s from himself, an animal, or a person, Allison doesn’t know, but she’s really hoping it’s the second option.

She lowers her gun, pointing it at the ground. She motions for Lydia to move behind her, but Lydia, stubborn as always, stays by her side. They approach slowly. They don’t want to scare Isaac away, and they definitely do not want to scare him into attacking them. She really doesn’t want to shoot their boyfriend.

Isaac whines softly when there’s only a couple feet left between them. He scents the air, shakes his head, then takes another deep inhale. A shudder runs through him, and he whines again, louder this time. like he’s in pain. He collapses forward, landing on his palms and knees.

Lydia sprints forward, and Allison only just manages to grip her arm and pull her back.

‘Let me go,’ Lydia orders, furious, and tries to pull her arm out of Allison’s grip. ‘He’s in pain. Let me go.’

‘I know. We have to wait. I can’t-‘ _I can’t lose you both in one day_ , Allison doesn’t finish. If Isaac’s hurt someone, a stranger, he can come back from that, but she doesn’t think he’ll come back if he hurt Lydia. Tears sting behind her eyes, and she quickly blinks them away as she turns her attention back to Isaac.

He’s breathing heavily, but his claws seem to be retracting and his ears look less pointy. It takes forever, but finally, Isaac is back to being fully human. When he looks up at them, his eyes are their usual sky blue.

‘Alli? Lyds?’ his voice is hoarse and strained.

‘I hate it when you call me that,’ Lydia huffs, but she runs at him and throws her arms around him.

Allison can’t help laughing in relief and, dropping her gun on the ground, all but throws herself on top of them.

‘What happened?’ Isaac asks when they finally pull back.

‘You don’t remember anything?’ Allison asks. She doesn’t want to have to tell him what’s happened, what _may_ have happened. Glancing at Lydia, she can see the same feelings reflected on Lydia’s face.

‘No, what-‘ Isaac’s voice gets stuck in his throat when he catches sight of his hands. ‘Who’s blood is this?’

‘We don’t know,’ Lydia confesses. ‘We don’t even know if it’s human. Maybe it was just a bunny.’

‘It doesn’t matter. The witch cursed you. You were basically feral for three days. You weren’t yourself,’ Allison says.

But her assurances don’t seem to matter. Isaac shrinks in on himself. His eyes cast to the ground, he tries to crawl away from them, but Lydia grips his arm to hold him in place and Allison covers Isaac’s bloodstained hands with her own.

‘It doesn’t matter,’ she repeats.

Isaac nods, but doesn’t look up.

‘Isaac, I have an idea,’ Lydia says. She places her hands on his cheeks and tilts his head up. ‘Show us your wolf eyes.’

Isaac’s brows briefly pull together in thought, then his eyes widen in fear. He takes a deep breath, squeezes his eyes shut. For a moment it feels like the entire world is holding its breath.

Isaac opens his eyes.

Allison exhales in relief. They’re yellow.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://fandom-madnessess.tumblr.com/).


End file.
